woi_volturifandomcom_de-20200214-history
Geschichte
thumb|308px In Motenia herrschte noch nie lange Frieden. Jedes Kind kennt die Geschichten über die andauernden Kriege und deren zerstörerische Schlachten. Doch keine war so gewaltig wie das Ragnarök, der jahrhundertealte Kampf zwischen dem edlen Gott Odin und seinem bösen Widersacher Loki. Es war nicht die erste Auseinandersetzung in Motenia und wird auch nicht die letzte gewesen sein. Aber sie verbannte die Götter in ihr Reich und überließ den Menschen das, was noch von ihrer Welt übrig war. Wir sind die Glücklichen, die nun in einer friedlichen Stadt, erbaut von der Macht Magnetos‘, leben dürfen. Dies ist den jahrelangen Studien und der harten Arbeit des Erzmagiers Muto zu verdanken. Die Erschaffung dieser wundervollen Heimat bedurfte all seines Wissens und Kraft, welche er bis heute noch nicht vollständig wiedererlangt hat. Er wartet nun auf jemanden, der Atlantis in eine sichere Zukunft führen wird. Aus dieser blutigen Vergangenheit trat der heldenhafte Prinz Roan hervor und schwor, Atlantis bis zu seinem letzten Atemzug zu verteidigen. Doch dies allein würde wahrscheinlich nicht ausreichen, die Stadt vor der gesamten Welt zu beschützen, daher hat er die jungen Nymphen und ihre mächtigen Melodien um Unterstützung gebeten. Zusammen reisten sie zur Goldenen Insel der Todgeweihten in der Hoffnung, neue Verbündete zum Schutz ihrer geliebten Stadt zu finden. Der Prinz selbst kannte die Kaiserin der Todgeweihten nur aus Geschichten. Die Legenden besagten, dass ihre Schönheit nur von ihrer Gerissenheit übertroffen wird. Sie soll genauso anmutig wie tödlich sein. Roan stellte bei ihrem Kennenlernen fest, dass diese Erzählungen alle wahr waren. Die Kaiserin Alice zeigte große Anteilnahme an dem Kreuzzug des Prinzen gegen das Böse und die beiden verliebten sich ineinander so sehr wie man es in Motenia noch nie gesehen hatte. Gemeinsam vereinten sie ihre Kräfte gegen das Böse, welches Atlantis bedrohte. Alice zog für diese Angelegenheit ihre Waldläufer hinzu. Diese sind mit ihren Bögen der Inbegriff von tödlicher Präzision. Mit der Stärke ihrer neugewonnen Alliierten kehrten sie siegessicher nach Hause zurück. Doch sie hatten sich geirrt. Bei ihrer Ankunft in Atlantis stellten sie fest, dass die finstere Legion von Loki zurückgekehrt war. Selbst mit vereinten Kräften waren sie den bösen Mächten von Lokis Armee nicht gewachsen. An die Stadtmauern zurückgedrängt, musste Roan den Fall hunderter seiner Männer und Alices Waldläufer mitansehen. In nur wenigen Augenblicken wurde seine Stadt, die er geschworen hatte zu beschützen, überrannt. Mit ihr die Frau, die ihm Alles bedeutete. In einem Akt der Verzweiflung hob Prinz Roan seine Hand in den Himmel und bat die Götter um Hilfe. Ein gewaltiger Blitz aus dunklen Schatten traf den Prinzen und umhüllte ihn in völlige Dunkelheit. Dieser Nebel zog über das Schlachtfeld und verwüstete alles, was sich auf seinem Weg befand. Als er sich lichtete, erwachte der Prinz aus seiner Raserei und erkannte, dass er sowohl seine Feinde als auch seine eigenen Truppen vernichtet hatte… seine geliebte Alice war nirgends zu sehen. Am Boden zerstört, sah der Prinz auf seine blutige Hand, die sich in eine furchterregende Dämonenklaue verwandelt hatte. Deformiert von den teuflischen Energien der Götter, wurde er zum ersten Söldner. Als seine Trauer überwunden war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er bekommen hatte, wonach er verlangte. Er war stärker als zuvor und Atlantis war sicher… vorerst. Doch es gab noch viel zu tun. Seine Rache musste warten. Die Anhänger Lokis würden nicht eher ruhen bis sie ihn wiederbelebt hatten. Atlantis war die letzte Feste der Menschen, sie würden mit Sicherheit zurückkommen. Ein bitterer Krieg war im Anzug… und dieses Mal war Roan entschlossen, nicht zu versagen. Kategorie:War of the Immortals